The analysis of certain objects, including biological objects such as muscle tissue and inanimate objects such as rocket fuel, can be enhanced by apparatus that enables the measurement of multiple parameters to be conducted at subtantially the same area of the object, with all parameters measured simultaneously, and with minimal disturbance of the object. For example, a major thrust of heart research is directed toward assessment of regional myocardial mechanics. This research activity is limited by the availability of suitable transducers to record dynamic activity. Measurements of the force applied by the tissue, the displacement resulting from the application of the force, and the change in thickness of the tissue resulting from the application of force and the resulting displacement, are a group of parameters whose measurement can be valuable in analyzing the mechanics of tissue function. Individual transducers have been proposed for measuring at least certain of these parameters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,212 by Feldstein et al describes a transducer for measuring displacement of muscle tissue, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,363 by Feldstein et al describes a transducer for measuring changes in the thickness of muscle tissue. However, the use of several separate devices for measuring different parameters has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that it is difficult to position all of the devices very close to one another so as to enable measurements of substantially the same tissue region, and it is difficult accurately to emplace the different devices in a particular relationship so as to insure measurement of different parameters of the same phenomenon. Also, the use of separate devices, each with a separate one or pair of prongs to be inserted into the tissue or other object, results in excessive trauma or damage to the object.